


Voice Attraction

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 210Parings: Lucifer x ReaderRequest: @wayward-mirage said Ohhhh can I send in two ? How about #27 with Lucifer ? Thank you !!Prompt: 27. Please shut up. I can’t stand how appealing your voice is.A/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated. (PLEASE!!!!!!! FEEDBACK I NEED IT!!!!!) ALSO SEND REQUESTS IN!!!!





	Voice Attraction

“Stupid archangel, stupid Chuck, stupid Winchesters” you thought to yourself as you violently scrubbed the bathroom shower to give you something to do.  
Chuck put Lucifer in the Winchesters care, limiting the archangel’s powers but not much. Just enough he couldn’t hurt anyone. You lived with the Winchesters and now had to put up with Lucifer as well. In all honesty he didn’t bother you too much. You were attracted to him and that was your problem.   
You were so busy grumbling to yourself you didn’t hear Lucifer behind you.  
“Violent much?” he asks startling you.  
“Son of a Bit…” you all but shrieked whipping around to face him.  
“Dang nab it Lucifer!” you glared at the chuckling angel.  
“I apologize (Y/N) I didn’t mean to startle you so bad. Even if it is hilarious.”   
You glared.  
“You’re so adorable.”  
You couldn’t stand it anymore, “Please shut up. I can’t stand how appealing your voice is.”  
Lucifers brows raised momentarily before he got a predatory look on his face. He stalked towards you and corners you in the shower.   
“Really now little one? How interesting, here I thought this was a one sided attraction.”  
“Yea well it’s not.” You sassed  
“Feisty I like.” He chuckles capturing your lips with his.


End file.
